


For your eyes only

by Emtrovert_Gayshipper20



Category: MTJJ, UNIQ (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Biting, Breast Fucking, Celebrity Crush, Emotional Porn, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hot Sex, Insecurity, Male-Female Friendship, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Female Character, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Real Life, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Top Wang Yi Bo, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla Kink, Wang Yi Bo Has a Big Dick, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emtrovert_Gayshipper20/pseuds/Emtrovert_Gayshipper20
Summary: Wang Yibo has always been busy with work, never having time to bond with his beloved girlfriend.With both the lovers pinning for each other, Wang Yibo decides to return home and give her the time of her lifeBasically your fill for Yibo thirst to fill your emotional and horny needs
Relationships: wang yibo/reader
Kudos: 26





	For your eyes only

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very self Indulgent fic, As I have a lot of feelings for Yibo.  
> And by lot I mean A LOT  
> I AM CRYING FOR HIM EVERYDAY

I was walking down the sidewalk, a _Jianbing_ in one hand and my phone in the other, trying to give Yibo a call. But unsurprisingly he didn’t pick up again.

I sighed to myself and looked ahead at the setting sun, the sky a hue of orange and violet. There was the sound of cars going on the roads, people chattering nearby, the noise of distant constructions, and the dog barking, but yet there was a deafening silence within me which no one could reach.

The evening break was almost over, hence I hurried towards my office building. On my way I caught glimpses of couples laughing, hugging, holding hands in the nearby cafes, shops or on the streets, I smiled sadly as a longing filled my heart.

When I reached the intersection and waited for the pedestrian sign to activate, I looked up and there he was, on the huge LED screen. Yibo smiled as he held up a necklace, danced at the concert with his oh-so-hot costumes, sang, and then there were some clips from his dramas. Although I might have seen this a million times, I still looked in a daze. I could probably walk down the lane on either of my sides and see him in various stores, donning his dazzling smile and sparkly eyes.

The irony was Yibo is everywhere yet nowhere.

I can open any app and he would be present there, but I cannot remember the last time we had a proper call or talk.

I looked to my side, and there were a couple of his fans, who were giggling and clicking his photos from the screen, huge “MTJJ” printed on their T-shirts. Their faces were covered with masks, but they look absolutely stunning with their long hair open, and their slim legs exposed by a short skirt.

I looked at myself, in a cream blouse and black pants, and felt much older than them, although I was probably a couple of years older. Long hours of work and stress have also made me go a little out of shape, I unconsciously fixed my messy hair as a form of self-loathing filled me.

“Yibo has such gorgeous fans, of course, he would forget about me”, I found myself thinking

A nudge on my shoulder pulled me out of my reverie as I realized that I have to walk. When I looked back at the fans, I realized that at least they were someone to him, but who am I? Unknown to the world, his hidden truth, will he ever acknowledge me as his beloved?

I sighed as I was unsure about the answer.

**A few hours later**

I submitted the last report to my boss, and sighed for the umpteenth time, as I stretched on my office chair. Outside it was already dark and when I looked at my phone it showed that its already 9:30 p.m.

It was not like someone is waiting for me at home, it’s the usual boring routine: go home, freshen up, order take-out, call Yibo to try my luck (mostly I am unlucky), and sleep in a cold bed. I was fed up, but do I have a choice?

I got into the parking lot and pulled out my phone. On the screen was a selfie of me and Yibo in a field trip. It was probably about two years ago, when he had miraculously got some free time, and we had gone out for some fresh air. We both are smiling, while there is a backdrop of green trees and a lake.

A smile tugged at my lips as the memories of the distant past emerged, tickling my lonely self.

I opened my gallery to see more pictures of us. Some taken at the airport when I see him off secretly, him cooking at a very rare occasion, playing with our cat, some photos from our early dating, eating ice-cream, going out for coffee, grocery shopping, etc. Back then he was so young, his cheeks full, his lips plump, looking out shyly from behind his sweater paws. My heart squeezed a little at his cuteness and I just wanted to cuddle and hold him. More than anything we still had time to meet, as I was still in university, I could visit him in his practice, he too was less busy back then.

I felt a wetness in my eyes and realized this was probably a bad idea. I sniffed as I calmed my mind to drive home safely.

I walked out of the elevator towards my apartment door, as I pulled out my keys. I clicked open the apartment door, to find the lights of the corridor already on. I closed the door confused.

I found the living room and kitchen lights too glowing, and shuddered at myself for a being so forgetful, worrying about this month’s light bills.

I removed my shoes to place in the racks, and my hands shook as I noticed an extra pair there.

As I walked towards the bedroom, I gulped when I saw an unfinished glass of water, and when I opened the door, everything stopped for me, though the world still kept moving. My heart stopped, I forgot to breathe, I lost all senses, except my vision, for he was all that was there.

The room was dimply lit, and within there was Yibo, my only Yibo, laying on the bed, on his front, his face turned this side, his eyes closed. Although in his white hoodie and black tracks, he still looked ethereal. His long eye-lashes falling over his full cheeks, his lips slightly pouted. His hair looked neat as ever.

I stood by the door for a few minutes, and when he moved slightly, only then did I move. I wondered if this was actually happening or was a very vivid hallucination of my mind. I leaned against the door, as I took a deep breath, to calm my shaking limbs.

“He is back?” I whispered when I could make coherent words

He stirred again. Afraid I would wake him up, I tiptoed into the bedroom.

The questions I should have in my mind all disappeared, Yibo was all that was present.

He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, his aura impacting me and calming me down too. I kept my phone on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed, just looking at him, absorbing him, remembering every detail on him, because I still had this fear of losing him…

He moved again and was now facing me again.

On careful attention one could see a small smile play on his lips, his eyes making a bliss expression, while he breathed softly. I wondered what he is dreaming about? Lost in the vivid world of skateboards and bikes? Dancing to his heart’s content? Or was he thinking about us?

Probably not…I reminded my sappy mind, chuckling.

I was still as a rock, not moving an inch, not wanting to disturb him from his peaceful slumber. Perhaps he doesn’t even get time to sleep properly in his hectic schedule. My heart clenched again at the thought…

“Yibo is sleeping and I’m like this already, what would happen when he wakes up?” I admonished myself, my skin tingling at the thought.

Suddenly there was a noise of phone buzzing, and I notice a phone above his head, which I hadn’t notice.

Yibo didn’t stir this time, hence I carefully took it in my hand. It was still the phone he bought a couple of years ago. I powered it up and the first thing that greeted me was a photo of myself. It was a very simple selfie I had taken to show Yibo some new clothes I had bought.

“I can’t believe this is his lock screen.” I cringe inwardly. “Off all photos.” I look at him and shook my head shyly.

But then I realise I don’t know the password. I stared at it for sometimes, then decided that I shouldn’t sneak. Just when I was about to keep it back, the phone unlocked on its own and showed a photo of me and Yibo again.

I looked at it confused, then realise that it unlocked because it recognised my face. I was shocked to realise that Yibo would actually do something like that, it’s so unexpected. I smile at the photo that Yibo had opened, it was another photo from our field trip, but now we were eating sitting on the mat. I swiped to see more photos from the day either fooling around in the waters, boating, smelling fresh flowers and ultimately kissing.

The photos hold such tender memories, I look at him again, my eyes wet again.

“Does he also miss those days?” I sniffed.

He then moves again, shifting himself off the pillow, and then he on his back, just a few inches from me. Afraid that the phone light will disturb him, I switch it off and keep it on the bedside table.

Now that his face is more clearly visible, I again go in a state of trace and wonder what did I do deserve this person? To have him here, to have him be with me for the last 8 years, supporting me through thick and thin, to hug him, kiss him, have him by myself even for some time….

I wanted to memorize every part of him, the curve of his cheekbones, the mole on his shoulder, the softness of those lips, the tint of his hair…everything. The dim lighting accentuating all his features.

A mumble from him breaks my meditation.

But it wasn’t clear at all, so I leaned a little to listen

“Y/n…”

“Hmm?”

“Y/n, c…. h…”

I looked at him questioningly as wonder what he is saying to me

But before I could think further, one of his hands reached mine and tugged, while the other circled around my waist, holding me close, such that I pressed against his side, my hands trapped.

I looked up at him and his eyes were still closed.

After some time, I wriggled, only then did he allow me to move and changed his position such that he gently hugged me, poking his nose on my neck.

Feeling his warmth was something I had missed so much, to have the cold bed fill with warmth and comfort, it was such a feeling which words couldn’t describe. To show my affection, I stroked his hair gently. To that he hugged his knees and became even tinier, asking to be babied. I smiled at him and gently kissed his forehead, remembering how he used to “aego” earlier to steal all my uwus and cuddle him like a baby.

He was like that for some time, as I marvelled at his adorable demeanour.

Since he was so close, I couldn’t help but be tempted to touch his oh-so-full cheeks. I stroked it gently and pinched it lightly, which earned me a whine from him.

I chuckled to that as I poked my finger into his cheeks, which went in as softly as if in bread dough. He nuzzled my throat again in warning.

But I love teasing him like that, testing his limits, so I did it again. This time he growled and gripped my waist more firmly, but not for it to hurt.

I was loving this game, so I started to poke him non-stop, even taking both his cheeks in my fingers and stretching them.

Suddenly his hands unfurled from my waist and took hold of both my hands catching me off guard.

“Y/N you always like teasing me, don’t you?” He said with a smirk, firmly placing my hands on either side of my head, while he was on top of me, his knees on either side of my waist, not looking anywhere but at me.

Did his voice always sound this hot??

The gentleness from a few moments ago was gone, replaced by his domineering self.

“Yibo” I whined throwing my legs, giving him my best pleading face. “I love your full cheeks, I couldn’t help.”

“Hmmm…. now that you have got your chance now it’s my turn.” He smirked, his eyes alight with mischief.

But before I could respond, his lips were on mine, which parted on its own, inviting him. He kissed me softly first, his lips moulding mine, and I couldn’t help but kiss back. Then he slowly grew aggressive, as adrenaline coursed through both of us. His one hand let go of my hand, to cup my face, as he kissed me more deeply as if wanting to suck the soul out of me.

My free hand circled around his neck pulling him closer, not getting enough of him. As if on cue, he bit down on my lips, drawing a sharp moan from me. He used this opportunity to explore my mouth with his tongue.

His firm body against mine, that mouth making me go crazy, I eased myself by pulling his hair, which felt really soft against my fingers.

My other hand was holding his, our fingers intertwined, the only thing keeping me sane.

We kissed for a while, pouring in unspoken words about painful longing, infinite love, broken heart, and even apologies. The intensity of emotions, and heightened passion, not only made my lips hurt but the dull pain in my chest became even more real, breaking me, his embrace the only thing holding me together.

Unshed tears poured out from my eyes, and I used both my hands to bring him closer to me, never wanting to let go.

Breathless and shocked Yibo broke off the kiss, his eyes looking at me with concern.

“Y/n you okay? Did I hurt you?” He said, voice full of anxiety, and tried to shift off me. But I firmly help him around his neck, not letting go. I buried my face in his chest, comforted by his warmth.

“Yibo I am sorry for this but I missed you a lot.” I sniffed.

He went still over me, his chest stiff.

Yibo has never been good at expressing his emotions, nor being able to accept that people love him, hence he is always confused as to what to do when I get emotional like this (which knowing me is all the time, poor Yibo!) Although he goes around showing his cool composure to everyone, with his “I am _emotionless_ ” attitude, keeping people at bay, over the years I have learned to navigate around it.

But deep down I know love is present, that he has a tender heart which knows how to love, it is visible in his small gestures, shy smile at being praised, heartfelt presents and looks of concern when people close to him are in pain.

He gives his full heart to people he loves and the things he is passionate about. Due to being in a harsh industry from a young age, fighting his way through haters and other competitors, he has seen the worse side of people and life, which has toughened him up But sometimes I just want to reach out to the vulnerable person behind his mask and tell him how much he means to me, how I want to shower him with all the love that this world has.

I smiled at the thought and blinked away my tears.

“Y/n…. me t-to.” I heard him say a few moments later.

I looked up from his chest shocked, his eyes cast to the side in shyness.

I smiled at him fondly, happy beyond words could express, bringing his face close to mine, to ease my overwhelm. He kissed my forehead, my cheeks, and the tears away from my eyes.

And there we were, speaking a language only we could understand.

He quickly took charge, again kissing me as if he wanted to devour me, passion from earlier returning, both high on adrenaline and well, oxytocin! (The love hormone)

Before I could help my hands moved from his neck to his chest and down, exploring him, his abs rock-solid under my finger-tips.

He groaned as he moved from my lips to my jaw, nibbling on it teasingly, then pressing tender kisses to ease me. His hands tugged on my hair, my scalp burning.

I moaned in response.

“Y/n …I want you.” He breathed against my neck.

“Yibo”

His hand cupped my face, and he looked at asking for permission.

“Yibo…” Off course I wanted him too, how many months has it been?

But…I still had doubts in my head. “I came back from the office; I am really stinky. I need to freshen up…. I don’t think you will like it.” I said my eyes cast away from him, embarrassed.

To my surprise, Yibo laughed, his nose scrunching, his eyes filled with amusement. “Y/n, of all things…You actually think….” He shook his head.

“The conditions I work in, the sets, the people there, it’s much better here, and I don’t find any stink from you.” He said turning my face to look in his eyes, him looking down at me. Then he came closer to my ear and whispered, “Besides we can have a shower together later.” I gulped at the thought.

The next thing I know is, he is littering kisses down my throat, lifting my chin for better access. My hands are again in his hair, pulling at them, my only relief. He again lightly nibbled at it, so as to not leave a mark

Already hype-sensitive with all the foreplay, I moaned at that closing my eyes, pulling him closer to me.

When he was at the base of my throat, he bit more harshly, which was sure to leave a mark

But at the moment none of that mattered since his mouth was driving me crazy, and I was getting hungrier for more.

Suddenly I felt Yibo sitting up, and I opened my eyes to find him tugging his hoodie off along with the T-shirt, to reveal his bare upper body.

He then reached at the switch beside the bed to flicker on the lights, which reflected off his jade-like body

He has never been actually buff, but he has a lean dancer’s body with just the right amount of muscles. His flawless milky skin, added with pert nipples and well-sculpted abs made me lose my breath. I still couldn’t process that I get to have all of this.

He looked at me, while he reached to opened the top hook of my blouse and tugged it. I got up slightly to pull it off completely. He then proceeded to open the top button of my pants to tug them off my legs too, until I was just in my red matching pairs of bra and panties.

“Y/n you got a taste.” Eyeing them, smirking.

I blushed harder than ever at that, covering my face with my hands, unable to face him.

But it was quickly pulled away by him. “Y/n you are the most beautiful person I ever laid my eyes on.” He said, gazing at me with wonder. My heartbeat faster as his eyes roamed on me, lighting up every cell of my body.

He moved again to adjust his knees so that they were between my legs stretching them apart, which made me bite my lips to prevent the moan that was about to escape, my body quivering.

My breath shuddered as he came close to me again, and cupped one of my breasts squeezing it lightly, while his other hand reached behind me to raise my back and unclasp my bra hook.

He then tugged them off completely to reveal my bare brown nipples, looking at them with passionate eyes, my nipples hardening under his penetrative gaze. I closed my eyes getting hold of the bedsheet under me, as I struggled to calm my erratic breathing.

I then felt him take one of my nipples in his lips, while the other was tugged sharply by his hand. He sucked, ran his tongue around it, grazed at it, bit at it, while he pulled the other nipple as much as he could, followed by massaging it firmly. Satisfied he gave the same treatment to the other one while massaging the previous.

All this while, the non-stop moans falling from my lips were my only salvation, my body on fire, the sensations from my breast radiating throughout my body, up to my arousal, where I felt myself dripping.

A sharp bite on my right nipple, gave me a sharp sensation down there as if my breasts were hotwired with my clit.

I tried to close my legs, but his knees stopped me from it, the resistance heightening my arousal even more. As he continued his merciless assault on my now hyper-sensitive breasts, I writhed beneath him, and felt myself so close to the edge, calling out his name.

“Yibo…Yibo.Yibo…”

Just when I was about to fall off, a second away from the high of orgasm, he stopped. All his movements ceasing.

I opened my eyes, looking at him with an irritated expression.

“Yibo you did not just...”

“Anticipation is key to seduction, Y/n” he said chuckling

He then proceeded to kiss me on my abdomen, while frustration coursed through me, my hands again on his hair, to release it, closing my eyes.

His hot kisses felt even more powerful now, my hips bucking and body ready to slide off the bed if not for his firm grip, with nowhere to release, before I knew I pulled way too hard on his hair, earning a loud groan from him.

In return, I received a sharp bite on the waist, which was sure to leave a mark tomorrow. I yelped loudly at that, opening my eyes again to glare at him.

He hid his smile and gave me his pleading look, as he licked apologetically on the spot soothing it. He then proceeded to dip his tongue into my navel, which made me moan loudly.

“Y/n, I am so _lucky_ to have you.” Punctuating the sentence which another small bite and lick.

He then kissed further down from my skin, to his destination between my legs, as I huffed my breath in anticipation, blood coursing through my veins.

He kissed over my panties tenderly, and took a deep breath, his eyes meeting mine.

“Y/n you smell so nice.” He said his voice, hoarse. “Just want to taste you.”

Groaning, I looked away from him in embarrassment, scrunching the bedsheet beneath me.

He then stood up straight, his heels beneath him. He took one look at me again, and then his hands were on the bands of my panties, raising my legs he removed them in one swift move.

He then took a look at them

“So wet already?” He said smirking, and of all things shoved them over his nose and took a deep breath, the move nearly convulsing me.

Instead of putting my legs back on the bed, he placed them on either side of his head, my knees hanging off his shoulders, heels toughing his back, my thighs apart to give him access. At this position, my back was slightly above the bed, in the air. The helplessness heightening my sensations.

He adjusted so that I was completely open before him, at his mercy.

With his beautiful face between my thighs, staring straight into my arousal, it was just so fucking hot, beyond any of my imagination.

“Yibo” I breathed. “Please.”

“Hmm” he said shoving his nose into my pubic hair and placing a kiss over it.

He then took a long drag over my arousal from my perineum to the clitoris, drawing a deep breath from me. He then blew into it, teasing me.

“Yibo please.”

Unheeding any of my pleases, he took his merry pace, slowly lapping at my hole, humming in appreciation.

He then moved his attention to my clitoris, giving it a hard lick, the feeling of it having an impact all over my body, my hands reaching for the pillow above me to squeeze it, my teeth pressing into my bottom lips while my legs wrapped around his head, pulling him closer.

Taking the cue, he took my clit between his teeth, and tugged gently, while one of his long digits was inserted into my firm hole, simultaneously. The impact so much that I practically rise off the bed and fall again, moaning loudly.

“The neighbours really are going to have a hard today, huh?” A thought pops in my head, making me bite into my lips even harder than before, to control myself.

But Yibo showed no mercy, as he pushed another digit into me, scissoring his way through, while his mouth continued to lick and pull on my clit, creating a pace.

I then felt it, the build, something coming together within me…

I couldn’t stop moaning despite efforts, and my hands found their way to my breasts, where I pulled at my nipples and kneaded them, desperate for a release.

But before anything can build to combust, Yibo’s movements ceased again.

“Yibo” I sobbed, at my limit, shaking my legs as I now it was my turn to give him a pleading face. “Please.”

He only smiled at me, as he adjusted his position again so that he could his mouth was on my vulva, and he used his tongue to invade it. Using it to eat me out and taste me, going around multiple times, as sweat broke on my body and uncontrollable again moans erupted from my mouth, uncaring of all worldly matters, as I felt my whole body on _fire_.

His fingers pressed and rubbed at my clitoris, adding to the sensation, while his other hand made small circles on my thighs.

His tongue went in and out, against my vaginal walls, tongue-fucking me, and then again going around, setting a steady pace, his fingers in rhythm to the movement.

And I felt it yet again, the bubble which was rudely deflated two times before, inflate in me again, beckoning me. My hands-on the pillow tightened and legs firmly wrapped around him, warning him to not leave me this time. I writhed and moaned as I chased my high, the sound of erratic breathing, rapid heartbeat and wet licking, melody to my ears.

I felt Yibo’s hand firm on my thighs, as he focused all his attention on the tongue on my vagina.

He tongue-fucked me for some more time, and one hard press on my clitoris sealed it for me. I felt the universe dissipate around me, him and me the only thing mattering, my loud moan echoing, while I felt a rush of life within me, all the particles of the universe coming together within me and combusting.

Being so vulnerable to him, and only him, for only his eyes. My eyes wet due to the overwhelming emotions and sensations.

My body was off the bed, my legs wanting to close but Yibo’s head obstructing so, as he continued to lap onto my vagina, riding me through my high.

The life force which came into me a few moments ago, dissipated, and fell limp on the bed, as I felt something thick dripping out of me.

Yibo licked the juices out of me, my body again convulsing due to overstimulation. I wriggled for a while, only then did he let go, and gently placed my legs on the bed.

I then turned away from him, hugging my knees, as I tried to calm myself. Slowing down my breath, and easing the dull pain of overstimulation.

I felt him behind me, placing a gentle hand on me as he pecked the nape of my neck.

“Y/n. It’s been so long” he said, his voice gentle

When I was less jittery and calmer, did I turn around and hugged him at his neck. “I love you a lot.” I whispered. “I missed us.”

He kissed me on my hair and gently petted me.

This made me return to myself, and when I opened my eyes, I saw he was still in his pants.

“Now it's my chance.” I said getting up and climbing on top of him before he could process

He gave me his cheeky smile and raised his hands. “All yours” he chuckled.

Feeling empowered, I wrapped my hands around his neck, giving him a deep kiss, tasting myself on him.

Then I moved down, to his smooth jaws, before nibbling slightly on his full-cheeks.

Then I moved down his long neck, and lightly nibbled on his adam's apple and gave it a gentle kiss. Then I moved to his firm chest, kissing all along, earning soft moans from him.

I licked and pulled at his nipples, till he was groaning. His hands-on my hair, growing firm. I pressed hot kisses on his firm yet soft skin of his abdomen, pressing into his abs, relishing them.

Then my hands were on the band of his boxers, which I pulled off along with his boxers, revealing his long and hard member.

I stared him agape for a while, still shocked by how long he is, and wondered how he has always managed to fit in me.

I reached out to hold it in my hand and gave it a gentle stroke, which made him whine. I stroked him for a while, setting a rhythm, feeling his girth and length like it was a hard rod wrapped with velvet.

I felt him harden more in my hand and saw a bead of pre-come form at the head, which made my mouth salivate.

Just when I was about to bend down to lick it, I felt him move and sit upon his knees, towering over me, his hands firm on my hair stopping me.

“Y/n I am really close, but I also want to feel you.” He muttered in my ears.

He then pulled me to himself and kissed me for a while. My hands let go of his member and were placed on his shoulder for holding myself onto him.

He then broke off and said against my lips. “Let me pleasure you today.”

With that, he turned me around and placed a pillow in front of me. Then he gently lowered me on it, pillow supporting my stomach.

Too dazed at this point to protest, I complied. With my upper body lowered, my thighs apart and my ass in the air, I was ready for him.

I felt him lower over me and swept my hair to a side to press a kiss on my back. He kissed me from top to my tailbone, lighting up my skin again, and then I felt him line himself against my vagina.

“Y/n I’m gonna take you raw this time. Okay?”

When I nodded only then I felt him pushing into me, past my entrance, into the warmth hole.

He went in slowly, inch by inch I felt him within me until he bottomed out.

I drew an unsteady breath at feeling so full of him.

“I am gonna move now.”

When I nodded, then he slowly started to move within my, coming out slightly then going in again.

Then he increased his pace, putting in more force than the previous thrust, moving me with him.

He then changed his angle and hit a bundle of nerves, which created sparks within me, drawing a moan from me.

He then increased his pace, putting in greater force, setting a rhythm, which gave me a familiar feeling of something building up.

“Faster” I said without thinking, needing more.

He complied and increased his pace, now holding on firmly on my hips.

I then felt him against my back, his face near mine. I brought my hands around to hold unto him as he pounded into me, and I couldn’t help but kiss him messily on the side.

He then pulled out completely and went in at such a quick movement and brutal pace, which brought tears to my eyes, already sensitive from my previous orgasm, I felt myself coming again as he hit dead on my G-Spot.

He continued to hold me and kiss me softly on my lips, as I shook beneath him. He slowed his pace, showing mercy at me, as I went limp.

He went in twice more and then stopped, quivering within me, as he spilled his hot seed in my hole.

He came calling out my name, and shaking visibly. His sweaty self on my back holding me close.

At last, he pulled out of me to lay beside me. He took me in his arms and said “I love you, Y/n even though I might not show it most of the time.”

I chuckled sadly at that and hugged him more tightly, never wanting to let go.

After sometimes he got up from the bed, and brought a warm towel to gently wipe at my thighs and between them.

He then threw all our dirty laundry into the basket, changed into a new set of pants and brought me a new panty and shirt, while I slept. My whole body felt exhausted with my hands and legs numb.

“How dutiful of you.” I mumbled as he helped me into the shirt and placed me on my pillow, feeling the luckiest person on earth.

“I am too tired for a shower, Y/n” he chuckled as he switched off the lights to slip in beside me. He then took me in his arms as he gently rubbed my limbs to bring back life into them.

“Yibo always so good to me.” I said after a while, basking in his warmth and love.

“It’s the only thing I can do.” He said softly kissing my temples.

I sniffed at that, stroking his hair gently, trying to convey all my love to him, in these simple actions.

“How are you here? Would have never expected.” I said after a while.

“I had the weekend free, with all work starting next week. Instead of being lonely at my home, I thought it was better to come here.”

I smiled at him and said for the millionth time “I miss you” because it would never be enough.

“I am here.” He reassured me softly

“I saw your fans today; in fact, I see them every day. All the girls are so pretty.” I marvelled. “You have grown so much.”

“Hmm” He smiled, looking out of the window, his jade-like face light up by the moonlight.

“You have been here from the start, Y/n. Without you, none of it would have been possible.”

I looked at him, his words catching me off guard.

“What if you get bored with me one day? Forget me, because of everything?”

“Never Y/n, even when the cheer dies down, you are my only constant.” He said, turning to me.

He kissed me to seal the promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to every reader who read this work of fiction  
> This Fic is dedicated to my dearest poochie Jun! [@pooh_twt_](https://twitter.com/pooh_twt_)  
> Thanks for providing ur inputs and listening to me cry over Yibo everyday, u inspired this! This is a gift to you!
> 
> Also to my Qirong Spankers Gc members!! Thank you for giving me joy and support on this bird app. Hopefully, this fulfilled your yibo thirst!
> 
> Did you all catch Yibo's singles on the fic? lmao I am lame!  
> MTJJ WE ROCK!


End file.
